Moving?
by Psychedelic-dreams
Summary: Amu is moving but she doesn't want to go. Her love for Ikuto has not been confessed yet. How will she tell everyone that she is going away? AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I do not own Shugo Chara. sobs

I hope you guys enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!

--

The sun was setting as Amu watched from her balcony, breeze hitting her face. What was she gonna do? How would she tell her friends that she was moving? In her train of thoughts, a certain cat-boy crossed her mind.

"Ikuto..." whispered Amu.

Two months had passed since they had found the embryo and defeated Easter. The Guardians had dissolved but they all still remained friends, teenage friends to be exact.

Sixteen year old Amu was no longer an Elementary Schooler. Many things had happened in the past years. She realized that she didn´t really love Tadase but loved Ikuto instead but...

"I´m sure he doesn´t feel the same way about me. Sure he likes to tease me but that´s a whole different story." Amu thought as she stared at the sun fading away little by little and the moon beginning to rise.

The moon...it somehow always reminded her of Ikuto. Maybe it was because he would always pay her visits in her balcony at night, the moon giving off light to bathe his handsome features.

Amu suddenly blushed. He was the only one that could have this effect on her even after so many years. Even thinking of him made her heart beat faster.

"Amu-chan! Look at the drawing I made of the moon!" her guardian chara Miki said as she suddenly appeared behind Amu holding a piece of paper out to her.

"Kawaii! This is really cute Miki." she exclaimed as she studied the drawing, a warm smile spreading across her features.

"Go! Go! Miki-chan!" cheered Ran with Suu giving twirls beside her.

Laughing at her Charas sillines, Amu turned to look at the moon again when she suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Amu...I´ve got something very important to ask you! Please listen to me." said a histeric Ikuto.

"What is up with you?"

"Please Amu, this is a matter of importance. It´s about life or death!" said Ikuto, near tears now.

"What!? What is going on? Has Easter made a come back?" Amu said, suddenly entering in a state of panic. The charas also seemed to hold still, listening intently to every word being exchanged between the two.

"Got milk?" said Ikuto seriously, although trying to hide a smile.

"Eh?...BAKA!"

Ikuto started laughing as Amu hit his chest.

Suddenly, grabbing her right arm he pulled it bringing her closer to him. Bringing his mouth down to her ear he whispered to her in a husky voice, the one that always made her blush a tomato red.

"I really am that important to you aren´t I?"

Looking up to his eyes Amu couldn´t find a word to say. Tears suddenly started falling from her cheeks...

"Amu...What´s wrong?"

"Ikuto...I´m moving in one week." Amu sobbed into Ikuto´s chest. Ikuto couldn´t think of what to say as a shocked expression took over his face. Bringing Amu closer to her, he only hugged her and rested his cheek on her soft pink hair as she continued crying.

TBC...

--

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don´t forget to review so that I find support to update!


	2. Chapter 2

Right, before anything, I changed my penname. It was ginger101 before this. Just letting you guys know so that you don´t get confused. :D

Ok! So here is chapter 2! yay! Thanks for the reviews, if you have any suggestions to make the flow of the story go better...PLEASE TELL ME! T.T hehehe. Ok, enjoy!

--

Ikuto kept on holding Amu until her tears disappeared.

"Amu," Ikuto said as he caressed her back, earning short breaths and small gasps from Amu "Where are you moving to?"

"Well, I didn´t really give my parents the chance to tell me since I just ran to my room before I broke down in front of them...Oh Ikuto! I don´t want to move!"

And once again Amu broke into tears. Minutes passed again as they stood there in silence, hugging one another. Only Amu´s tiny sobs could be heard as the moon shined brightly, apparently not affected nor notified of the fact that Amu would be moving.

Her charas had gone back inside the room so as to give the two privacy.

"Amu-chan is really affected by all of this, desu."

"Well, there really isn´t anything we can do about it. I mean, this is her parent´s decision."

"Poor Amu-chan, I can´t do anything to cheer her up."

Deciding it would be better to go to sleep, the charas went back into there eggs. Each one sad for Amu but feeling defeated at the same time for not being able to make her feel better.

Back in her balcony, Amu had finally been able to control herself.

Calmly, she turned to look at Ikuto. Realizing she had broken down and started crying in front of him only made her face turn red.

Trying to cover up using her "Cool & Spicy" character wouldn´t help her in front of Ikuto. He had always been able to see through her. Only he knew how to break her defenses. In front of him she was vulnerable no matter how hard she tried to act strong.

Why hadn´t she realized she loved him earlier? They could have spent months...years together! All of that time had gone to waste...all gone. All gone for nothing.

"Ikuto...I-" she was stopped by Ikuto,who pressed his fingers gently against her lips.

"Amu listen, no matter how far away you are I will never forget you. Remember that ok? Distance does not matter. Besides, I can always go visit you. Never forget that wherever you are I will always be with you. It doesn´t matter if I am there physically or not, just know that I will always be thinking of you..."

"Thank you Ikuto..."

She could feel warmth starting to spread accross her body. Really, Ikuto was the only one that could ever do this to her. He could make her feel wead and yet at the same time he would always make her feel safe, protected...it was probably that which made her love him.

"So...when will you be telling your friends?"

"I don´t really know yet. Maybe tomorrow. For now I don´t really want to think about that anymore..."

"Then how about I take you to bed eh?"

"P-p-pervert!"

"Aww Amu. I need a reward for being here for you all the time..."

Turning red she started muttering under her breath, "You just can´t trust alley cats...perverts they are."

Moving his head toward her face, he whispered "I am serious about the reward thing you know."

Amu could see a smirk start to play accross his face as she felt herself burning from embarrassment.

She could only think of how close he was to her, how she could feel his breathing againsts her lips. His aroma suddenly intoxicated her and she felt herself closing her eyes as Ikuto´s lips came closer...and closer.

TBC...

--

Loved it? Hated it? All reviews welcome. Criticism? Constructive please! T.T Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! Yay! I want to thank all of you for the reviews that you guys have left me. :D Keep it up! It gives me energy to keep on writing more and more!

Oh yeah, check out my Amuto vid on youtube. Giving myself publicity here! youtube(dot) com/watch?vxuxg4kTSE

So on to the story we go!

_--_

_She could only think of how close he was to her, how she could feel his breathing againsts her lips. His aroma suddenly intoxicated her and she felt herself closing her eyes as Ikuto´s lips came closer...and closer._

Expecting a tender brush against her lips, Amu felt herself leaning to him...

Everything was just right and romantic. Full moon out, fresh air blowing, silence reigning over the night...it was perfect!

"Milk..."

Amu´s eyes suddenly snapped open, a confused look on her face.

"Huh?"

"Milk...I want milk as my reward." stated Ikuto wearing a smirk, still close to her face.

Tick...tock...tick...tock...

'What?! I thought he was going to kiss me! Argh!'

Frustrated and embarrassed she walked over to her balcony door.

"Okay, wait here."

Looking around at the kitchen she couldn´t help it but to feel angry.

Why would he lead her to believing that he was actually going to kiss her and not take action in the end? Why was he always like this? She was moving away and not even one lousy kiss would she ever get from the man she loved.

"Ikuto baka!" Amu murmured under her breath as she served a glass of milk.

"Stupid cat, always teasing me like that..."

Walking back to her room she took a deep breath as to calm herself. As she stepped back out into the balcony, she saw Ikuto leaning against the railing.

"Here you go you cat." she said passing the glass of milk to a distracted Ikuto.

Finishing the glass of milk down in three gulps he couldn´t help but feel like slapping himself.

"Amu?"

"Yes?"

Opening his mouth, he looked at her with a somewhat sheepish face.

Looking at her as she stared at him expectantly, he somehow lost his courage.

"...Y-you should go to bed now."

Feeling disappointed again Amu just walked back into her room.

"Good-night Ikuto," she told him before closing her window and stretching the curtains.

Staring out to the sky he couldn´t help but feel stupid.

The moon kept on shinning brightly, the breeze hitting his face and the silence kept going...

"Amu...I really did want to kiss you." he said to himself before hopping off her balcony and jumping out into the night.

TBC...

--

Oh don´t hate me!! It was just too early for them to kiss!

So...why did Ikuto not kiss Amu? Is he a coward? Is he stupid? Is the author just plain evil?

Find out in chapter 4!

Oh! I´m not so evil you guys. If I get at least 5 reviews right now (anonymous ones count too you know! You don´t need to have an account to review!) I will post chapter 5 right now! But if you don´t review now...you will have to wait until tomorrow! I guess I am evil after all.

So review!! retreats into the shadows laughing evilly Mwhahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

You guys earned it! Yay!

--

**Ikutos P.O.V**

"Amu..."

I whispered the person´s name that I couldn´t get out of my head. It was already past midnight but I could still not conceive sleep after she had told me that she was moving.

How far are you going to move Amu? Will you think of me even when I´m not by your side?

The instant she had told me she was moving...I wanted to yell at her not to go!

"Amu...Please stay with me! Don´t go...Don´t leave me...I-I love you!" I had wanted to say...

Yet I was not able to. So I thought of kissing her instead. Why had I chickened out at the exact moment?! I had her so close to me! I could smell her strawberry shampoo...her smell really was intoxicating.

As I was approching her I saw her mesmerizing golden eyes closing. Her lips had looked so soft...yet they always were. The moon did nothing but make her more beautiful.

With the moon bathing her in light, the breeze blowing her pink hair...she was perfect. Yes. She was perfect.

Yet...why had I not kissed her? Why?!

I kept on walking, not really looking to where I was heading to. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. Looking in front of me I saw the theme park we had both come together to one night. We had been here by ourselves. I mean, yeah, her charas and Yoru were also here with us but they weren´t a bother.

I can still remember her sweet words to me, "Why don´t you make this day a new beginning for you? It can be a new beginning for both of us."

Those words had reached my heart and I was surprised to say the least. Nobody had ever been able to reach me and yet...Amu had done the impossible.

I still see her smile as she spoke to me...since that day I knew. I knew that I was in love with her.

"I love you...I love you...I LOVE YOU!" I knew I must have looked stupid yelling the words my heart ached to tell Amu in the middle of the night.

Suddenly I realized why I had not kissed her...

I didn´t want another painful memory. If I kissed her now, I knew that I wouldn´t be able to live without kissing her ever again. My lips would be poisoned forever. I would be more intoxicated by her. Her touch would stay with me forever...

TBC...

Chapter 5 spoiler...

Amu POV

They looked at me with sadness in their eyes. My friends, my comrades, my companions...

Why was moving so difficult? I don´t want to go...I want to stay.

And suddenly I couldn´t help it as tears flowed freely from my eyes...

Chapter 6 spoiler...

"I want to give you something with which you will always remember me by...and something with which I will always remember you..."

"A glass of milk?" Amu joked as she tried to hold back her sobs...

Ikuto stared at her intently...his emotions showing clearly in his eyes.

"No...a kiss..."

Chapter 7 spoiler...

Awww...you didn´t really think I´d give you guys so many spoiler eh? I will reveal chapter 7 spoilers in the next chapter!

--

Ok! That was chapter 4 guys! I hope that cleared up some things. :D Umm, thanks for reviewing. Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so thanks for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them.

I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5 and...here it is:

--

--

--

Waking up is always difficult isn´t it? But today for Amu it was more difficult than ever.

"Amu-chan! Come on Amu-chan! Get up!" Ran said as she tried to pull the cover off Amu.

"Amu-chan, you should get up Desu..."

"Amu-chan, get up! Don´t be lazy!" Miki said in her always cool tone.

Amu stirred and stirred in her bed, "Noooooooo! I don´t want to get up today. I want to stay here and not have to go to school and tell everyone about me moving..."

"Amu-chan..." her three charas fell silent afterward.

--

--

Somehow Amu had gathered energy to go get up and go to school. As she walked down the stairs and into the living room, she put up once again her "cool & spicy" character.

"Amu-chan, be sure to not be out too late today ok? We´ll start packing starting today. Have a good day at school!"

'How can mom be so cheerful about moving?'

As she walked down the street, she really could care less if anything happened in front of her.

The sun shined brightly, the birds were flying everywhere and as the wind blew the trees everyone laughed.

Too bitter and sad to notice her beautiful surrounding, Amu kept on walking. Soon she reached her High School and walked silently to her homeroom.

Opening the door, she tried to put on a cheerful face again...but failed.

"Ah, Hinamori-san! Over here!" summoned over by her friend Tadase, she walked over to her friends.

"Is something wrong Amu-chan?" Nagehiko, being the most perceptive of all her friends asked her.

"Actually, I have something to discuss with you guys after class."

Rima, Nagehiko and Tadase all looked at her with confused looks.

"What abou-"

"You guys will know later. I want Kukai and Yaya to be there too. How about if we meet in the café near here?"

After they all nodded their head in agreement, she walked over to her desk, putting her backpack dejectedly on her desk.

Classes started but Amu paid no attention. Really, she just drifted off into her own thoughts.

Only realizing that classes had ended when everyone finally got up and her friends came up to her.

"Amu-chan, let´s go over to the café. Kukai and Yaya-chan should be there waiting for us already." Rima stated in her usual calm matter.

All four teenagers left their room, backpacks with them. The walk to the café was pretty silent, no one said a word apparently too afraid to ask Amu what was going on.

As they entered the café, they saw that Kukai and Yaya were already there waiting for them. Yaya eating a piece of chocolate cake turned to look at them.

"Oy! You guys are late! Yaya doesn´t like it when people make her wait!" she pouted.

Everyone sat down and ordered coffee. Still in silence, they all avoided looking at each other.

"So..." Kukai was the first to speak after their coffees were brought to them, "Why are we here?"

"Actually, I have something I want to talk to you guys about..." her voiced suddenly became strangled and she felt her throat being tied in a knot.

"Amu-chan...what´s wrong?" asked Nagehiko

"My family and I...w-we´re moving...in a week..."

A shocked look took over all of her friends faces. Time seemed to hold still as no one said anything, all of them still at loss of words.

**Amu POV**

They looked at me with sadness in their eyes. My friends, my comrades, my companions...

Why was moving so difficult? I don´t want to go...I want to stay.

And suddenly I couldn´t help it as tears flowed freely from my eyes...

All of them moved at once, trying to comfort me as my tears just kept on falling. All of them failed, all lost for words.

"Hinamori-san..." Tadase started but lost his words.

"Amu-chi...Yaya doesn´t want you to move"

"Amu-chan," Rima quietly looked at me. I could comprehension and sympathy in her eyes.

"Amu-chan...don´t worry. Even if you are apart from us, we can still write to each other and call one another on the phone. Don´t be depressed."

Somehow, I knew that Nagehiko was right yet I still couldn´t stop the tears and the feeling of misery pang in my heart.

"Yo Hinamori! Nagehiko here is right you know. Besides, distance doesn´t matter in friendship. We´ll still see each other once in a while. We can visit!" Kukai stated as he winked at me

Yeahs could be heard all around the table and luckily my tears finally ceased.

--

--

**Normal POV**

Once again at her house, Amu walked outside to her balcony. It was already 10 p.m and Ikuto hadn´t appeared. Today the moon shined less than yesterday. Or maybe it was the same? Really, she didn´t know. All she knew was that she was wanted to see a certain cat boy.

'Is he not coming today?' Amu wondered for what seemed like the billionth time that night.

In resignation, she went back inside her room and closed her window. She left her window unlocked. Why? She didn´t know...maybe deep down in her heart she was wishing Ikuto would come in at any minute and hug her and kiss her.

Falling asleep almost at the minute she layed down in her bed, she sighed. Not a sigh a relief but a sigh of sadness. Falling into a deep sleep she felt herself momentarily forgetting what was revolving around her.

--

--

**Ikuto POV**

I had been hiding in a tree all night. I saw Amu at her balcony, staring at the moon. I wanted to leave my hiding spot and go to her. I longed to hug her, kiss her, love her...I yearned for her to tell me that she wouldn´t be moving.

I tried and tried to get the courage to go up to her but I couldn´t muster it in the end. I watched her as she walked back in to her room and close her window.

I wonder if she left her window unlocked...

I wanted to go to her so bad, and yet. I felt that I was only making it harder for myself. I knew that if I kept doing this, it would only make it more and more difficult to depart from her.

"Amu..." I found myself whispering.

And suddenly I couldn´t take it anymore. Everything finally sinked in...my Amu was moving. I would probably never see her again.

Why did I have to love her? Only to be separated from her...

So this is what they meant when they said that love also hurts? Now I know.

Tears started falling from my eyes. For the first time, I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was crying. I had never in my life cried. Nor had I ever thought that I would. Much less over a girl...

But then again Amu wasn´t just any girl...

I loved her...

Deciding to leave for today before I broke down anymore, I jumped off the tree and jumped away into the night.

The moon dimmed, the wind stopped and the silence of the night seemed too much to bear.

I didn´t care anymore, I didn´t care about anything.

All I cared about was that Amu was going away...

TBC...

Chapter 7 spoiler...

Leaves fall, flowers grow, the day becomes night and people grow...

Changes...that is what life is all about isn´t it?

Sometimes things change...for the good or the bad.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Amu yelled and tears fell from her eyes as the car started moving and she saw her friends and Ikuto farther and farther away untill she couldn´t see them anymore.

"Ikuto...Ikuto...Ikuto..." Amu whispered again and again. "Cool & Spicy" character no longer with her as her tears ran and ran...threatening to keep on flowing. Not wanting to stop, she simply let them fall.

--

--

--

Okey dokey! That was chapter 5 you guys. And as you see, as promised I gave you the spoiler for chapter 7. And oh, I´m still not sure if chapter 7 will be the last chapter or if I will make another chapter after that. Either way...keep reviewing!

See you guys until the next chapter!

P.D: as I was reading the reviews...I realized someone is very perceptive. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

**Utau POV**

Normally it wasn´t any news to me to see Ikuto quiet. He was always like this but I couldn´t help but feel that something about his silence was different than usual. So I did a little..."investigating"...

Well, it was more like spying ok! Sheesh...All I did was sent my charas to follow him.

´Crap, Amu´s moving. Yay, she´s going away. Damn, but Ikuto loves her. But! I have a chance!'

I was still debating with myself what was the right answer. Should I be happy that Amu is going away meaning that Ikuto would forget about her? Or should I feel sad because deep down I knew that even if Amu went to some far away land he would still only think about her and only her?

I have always been in love with Ikuto since I was a little girl. He was perfect...even if he was my brother. It really doesn´t matter to me, I love him!

To me, only he and I exist. We are meant to be, we will always stick together. That is what I have always wanted...I yearned it with such passion that it was almost unbearable to keep on feeling.

After so many attempts to win his love I have not yet succeeded. It´s all Hinamori Amu´s fault that he can´t love me back. She´s the one that stole him from me. All of my efforts to win his affection have been in vain. And it was all her fault. I had always sacrificied myself, always putting Ikuto first. Always fighting, staying strong...all of this for him. I had given my life to Easter, I searched endlessly for the embryo, I tried to be Ikuto´s everything...

All these thoughts just keep going through my head over and over. I can´t think anymore...

All of this would be so much easier if Ikuto just didn´t love her. But it doesn´t matter anymore. I will never lose to the likes of Hinamori Amu.

All of those thoughts were the ones that drove me to ask Ikuto for a meeting at a local Café, well...that explains why he´s sitting in front of me now. He´s looking everywhere but me.

"Ikuto, Look at me! Can´t you see that I love you. It doesn´t matter that Amu is going away. You only need me Ikuto, depend on me." I wanted to yell...but I couldn´t.

"Ikuto..." I am finally able to voice and he turns around to look at me. I am shocked with what I see.

His eyes look hollow, the usual smirk that he wears is gone...

"Ikuto..." this time my voice comes out pained...pained because I have finally realized. Realized what I had never wanted to know.

I try to speak but I can´t and suddenly my eyes fill with tears...

"Y-you know...It isn´t easy to give up on the one you love...You...y-you should go to her. Spen-"

I lost my voice and sobs started coming out of my mouth...

Ikuto suddenly looks alarmed and gives me a napkin to dry my tears.

"Utau...it doesn´t matter..." He said looking away. Even though his face was turned, I knew that his expression was pained.

"Ikuto...I thi-..."

"Utau listen..."

"No! You listen to me Ikuto..." Trying to control my tears was hard, trying to speak was excrutiating...but I had to do it.

"You...y-you can´t let Amu go without letting her know that you love her. She´s going away tomorrow. Go to her now Ikuto...go."

Tears...stupid tears.

Ikuto stands up from his seat and pats my head gently. He murmurs a low "thank you" and leaves the Café.

It hurt...letting go of Ikuto hurt. But it was the right thing to do. I guess I did lose to you Hinamori Amu. You won, you have Ikuto´s heart.

As that thought crosses my head, I start to laugh bitterly. Am I laughing or am I crying?

I really don´t know anymore.

I probably scared some people as I see a waiter walking towards me. In his hurry, he accidently trips and spills the coffee near my feet.

I see him get up with a red face. And I can´t help it...my sadness leaves me and I start to laugh. Really laugh.

I guess there are more things to life than just loving Ikuto. As I look out the window and smile, the sun seems to give me an approving nod.

"Good luck Ikuto..."

**End POV**

**--**

**--**

**10:00 p.m**

Tomorrow is the day. Moving day. Days have passed, nights have expired and Amu and Ikuto have not seen each other since that day.

Amu walked inside her room and looked around. Everything was now packed in boxes and the curtains on her window had been taken down. The only thing left in the same state was her bed.

"Ikuto...where are you?" she sighed as she sat down in her bed, already in her pajamas.

Hearing a knocking noise on her window she turned around to look and was surprised to see Ikuto standing there.

Rushing quickly over to her window, she opened it and let Ikuto in.

"Amu...I..." he started to say but was interrumpted by Amu

"Ikuto you baka! I´m moving away tomorrow and you barely show up today! What is wrong with you?" -sob-

Somehow hitting his chest only made her get angrier, and yet it made her feel stupid.

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered as he grabbed a hold of Amu´s hands, preventing her from hitting him again.

He pulled her towards her and was washed over by her scent as he hugged her. He felt tears wetting his shirt as Amu shook in his arms.

Pulling her away from him, he looked into her eyes. She had calmed down a bit and just looked back at him, tears still threatening to keep falling from her beautiful golden eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to smile at her.

"I want to give you something with which you will always remember me by...and something with which I will always remember you..."

"A glass of milk?" Amu joked as she tried to hold back her sobs...

Ikuto stared at her intently...his emotions showing clearly in his eyes.

"No...a kiss..."

Amu´s eyes widened in shock as Ikuto started to lean in to her, his face coming closer, his eyes closed. She herself close her eyes just in time as she felt Ikuto´s lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and salty at the same time. Salty because her tears started running again but it did not matter to her. Ikuto deepened the kiss slightly waiting to see if Amu accepted. Responding to his kiss, she let him run his tongue accross her bottom lip.

Minutes passed before they both ended their kiss hesitantly, still transfixed staring into each others eyes.

Ikuto was the first to speak, a slight blush spreading accross his face, "Amu...I love you."

"I love you too Ikuto," she replied smiling sweetly at him, her own blush making her look cuter than ever.

"Amu...I´m sorry for not coming the other nights. I just couldn´t bring myself to do it. I knew that if I came to see you...it would only be harder for me to let go of you...I´m sorry..."

"It´s ok...it doesn´t matter. You came and that´s all I care about..."

The moon outside washed it´s light into Amu´s room but they did not notice as they were too busy enjoying each other company.

"Ikuto...I-I..."

"What is it Amu?"

She handed an evelope over to him. This would do, she couldn´t say it. It was too painful for her.

Ikuto opened the envelope to take out its contents. Inside was a plane ticket...

Name: Hinamori Amu

Age: 16 Seat: 7B

Destination: Paris

TBC...

--

--

--

Ok. So that was chapter 6 you guys. I have decided that this story will have more than 7 chapters. I hope you guys don´t mind...and I hope you don´t feel like killing me for having Amu move really far away. Oh yeah, I´m sorry if I didn´t put down the information on the plane ticket the right way. u.u

Mmm, as I was reading reviews, I was amazed. You guys are too smart for your own good! How could you know that my first intention was that Amu was only moving to another house but in the same town?!

But no worries, I changed the plot! Mwhahahahaha! I am evil! :P

Though I actually only changed the plot because I decided to make the story longer...so yeah. I hope you guys don´t get mad.

See ya next chapter! And don´t forget to review!

P.D: I thank Anonymous (although I don´t know who it is . )for giving me the idea of putting Utau in the story! Thank you! n.n


	7. Chapter 7

**Ikuto POV **

Paris...you are moving to Paris. So far away, you are going too far away from me. Will I be able to endure this Amu?

Now you´re looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"Well, at least Paris is beautiful," I tell you trying to sound cheerful. I can see that you emmidietly realize that I am faking the cheeriness in my voice.

"Ikuto...it´s very far away. I never knew I would go this far. I...this will be hard."

Yes Amu, it will be hard. No, it won´t be hard. It´ll be painful and impossible for me to know that you will be thousands of miles away from me.

"I...no. WE have to work hard for us okay? Don´t worry, I´m sure that one day we will meet again. I promise. Heck, I´ll become a famous violinist and get so famous that I will travel all around the world. I will definetly go with you to Paris one day."

I see you cheer up at this. One side of my heart is glad because this is becoming easier for you to deal with but on the other, I pain. I pain because I don´t really know if I will be able to see you again.

I wish everything was done as easily as it was said.

And now you are looking at me with you golden eyes, those eyes that I love so much. I see innocence, love, sadness, hope, anguish and relief.

"Stay with me tonight," You blush as you say this and I can´t help but to smile and tease you.

"Wow! Perverted Amu wants me to stay for the night!"

"P-pervert! Not like that! I...I just want to enjoy my last few hours here in Japan with you since I will be departing at 12 p.m from the airport."

I feel no more need for words as I just sit on the bed and beckon you over and you sit by my side. I hug you and pull you with me so that we are now laying on your bed. As I´m hugging you I can´t help but to think how much I will miss your scent, your warmth...

Suddenly I feel sleepy and close my eyes with you still in my arms. Before I know it, we are both now asleep.

**End POV**

Amu awoke to find herself alone in her bed, Ikuto no longer by her side.

'Ikuto, where did you go?'

She emmidietly got up and got dressed, too distracted to even notice that her charas were coming out of their eggs.

--Hours later she found herself out in the front of her house. All of her friends were there too see her off.

There were no signs of Ikuto and she had toleave in a matter of minutes.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye then..." she said as she tried to act composed in front of her friends.

"Amu-chan...don´t worry. This isn´t the end of our friendship. We´ll all keep in touch ok?" Somehow Nagehiko always said the right words to make one feel better.

It was almost time to leave and Ikuto hadn´t shown up.

"Amu! Get in the car!" Her parents called out to her.

She hugged all of her friends and she walked over to her parents car, one foot inside.

"Amu..."

She turned around to see Ikuto standing behind her. Too happy to see he had come, she ran in to his arms.

"I thought you wouldn´t come," she said in tears,"when I woke up this morning you weren´t there anymore..."

"I´m sorry, I woke up early to go get a present for you. A reminder of me."

"But why are you blushing?" She asked amused.

Ikuto took out a square box, beautifully decorated with pink and golden ribbons and handed it over to Amu. As she opened the gift she couldn´t help but to laugh. Inside was stuffed cat drinking a glass of milk.

"Like it?"

"I love it..." and she felt her eyes start to water. Ikuto leaned down to her for one last time and captured her lips with his own.

"See you later Amu..." He smiled at her

She only nodded and got into the car.

--

--

--

Leaves fall, flowers grow, the day becomes night and people grow...

Changes...that is what life is all about isn´t it?

Sometimes things change...for the good or the bad.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Amu yelled and tears fell from her eyes as the car started moving and she saw her friends and Ikuto farther and farther away untill she couldn´t see them anymore.

"Ikuto...Ikuto...Ikuto..." Amu whispered again and again. "Cool & Spicy" character no longer with her as her tears ran and ran...threatening to keep on flowing. Not wanting to stop, she simply let them fall.

--

--

--

_Two hours later..._

"_Passenger for flight 173 please head out to the gate. This is the last call."_

"Ready to go Amu?" her parents asked her.

"Yeah..."

'We´ll meet again Ikuto...we definetly will.'

And with the last consoling thought, she and her family headed towards the gate.

TBC...

--

--

--

Chapter 8 spoiler...

It had been five long years, five eternal years and she was finally going back to Japan.

'Ikuto! I´ll be there soon...'

Chapter 9 spoiler...

**Amu POV**

"Ikuto, I´m back.." those words automatically come out of my lips and you turn around to look at me.

"Amu?" You run towards me and I find myself being hugged and kissed to oblivion.

'I´m finally back in your arms...' and I smile at that thought.

Chapter 10 spoiler...

"Come with me to Paris Ikuto, come with me."

"I´m sorry Amu, I can´t," and he turned his back to her.

--

--

--

**Hehe. I finally updated, I blame writer´s block. Didn´t really like this chapter much but I hope you guys did. Thanks for the reviews! Yay! That´s a good reason for yaying right, right?!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**--**

**Don´t mind the spoilers, they are just to keep you interested. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Beautiful streets, wonderful sightings, harmonical sounds, sweet smells...those are many of the things that characterize Paris.

Paris! Oh sweet Paris...

'Sweet, right it is...'

Unknown to other citizens that were enjoying the beauty that was Paris, a girl with pink hair and golden eyes was sitting near a fountain watching the sun set.

Nobody seemed to notice as they kept on walking by, taking in all of the sights with their eyes, too distracted to notice that the girl was somehow staring longinly at the sky.

Twenty-one year old Hinamori Amu was wishing to be somewhere else. No...wishing didn´t come even close. She was DESPERATE to be in another place.

It had been five years since she had left Japan in order to come to Paris with her parents. Her mother, a succesfull writer of a magazine, had been offered a high position in a famous magazine here. Her father, ace photographer, was offered to be the lead photographer for the magazine that her mom was currently working in.

At first life in Paris had been a little difficult for the family, the only one who didn´t seem to mind at all was Ami. The first day they had arrived at Paris, Ami couldn´t stop gawking non-stop at how beautiful everything was.

Somehow everyone seemed to have grown accustomed to life here. Well, not really everyone. Hinamori Amu stilled longed to go back to Japan. It was not really Japan that made her want to go back, more like SOMEONE in Japan.

Yes..a certain "cat boy" as I, the narrator like to call him.

Finally deciding to get up from the fountain and go home, she grabbed her bag and made her way down the street.

Amu had lost her charas 3 years ago. Eventually she had decided to take all of her would-be selves. She had taken up on Ran´s love for sports and had become a wonderful cook thanks to Suu. As for Miki, she was currently studying clothes design and was very gifted at it.

Entering a large building, she took an elevetor to the seventh floor. Thanks to her parents job, they were able to afford for her to live in a seperate apartment from them. This had come in handy seeing as she wanted to 'see' what living like an independent was.

She put her bag on her kitchen table and went over to her fridge.

"Now what to cook for dinner today..." Amu said outloud.

Finally deciding to just make herself some quick sandwiches, she went to her living room. Her apartment wasn´t really anything that fancy. She just had everything that was necessary.

Living alone at first had become somewhat lonely but she had gotten used to it. It was better this way. She could cook whatever she wanted, never had problems about who had to take out the trash, never had to worry if the apartment was clean or not...it was wonderful!

Sitting down on her couch she turned on her tv and began biting her sandwiches.

After an hour or so of watching tv, she went to go take a bath.

--**10:00 P.M**

**Amu POV**

Ah...I´m finally reunited with my dear bed. I lay back in my bed, turn to my right and my eyes lay down on a certain stuffed cat that´s drinking a glass of milk.

´I always smile when I see this cat,' I think to myself as I grab a hold of said object.

I bring it towards my chest and hug it tighly and unknowingly, slip into my own world of fantasy.

Why? Because its a memory I have of Ikuto of course.

"Ikuto..."

Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto...

I never get tired of thinking that name over and over again.

It´s like a sweet song you know?

Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto...oops, I´m missing one more: Ikuto!

In my mind I can still see his handsome face, perfected over with one of his trade mark smirks and I find myself blushing. Suddenly I find that scene playing over in my mind again for what seemed to be the 100 billionth time since I had left Japan.

What scene? Obviously the one where Ikuto and I kissed and said we loved each other. As I see this over in my head again, I can´t help but to gently touch my lips with the tips of my fingers and blush some more.

Even after five years, I still can feel the lingering touch of his lips on mine.

"Argh!" I say out loud.

"Come on Amu! Just a few more hours and you can go back!"

**End POV**

This narrator has good news for you...check below if you want to know:

It had been five long years, five eternal years and she was finally going back to Japan.

'Ikuto! I´ll be there soon...'

Yeah you read right! She´s going back to Japan, well...only for two weeks but still!

Amu had FINALLY convinced her parents to let her go on a short vacation back to Japan. Well, it´s more like she "informed" them that she was going back. Even if they had said no she still would have gone.

She was eager to go back, very eager. She was planning to go as a surprise, nobody in Japan new that she was heading back.

A silly smile crosses her face, I bet she´s thinking of Ikuto.

"Ah! I´m finally going to see everyone again...Oh yes, yes yes!! Yes, yes, y- No! I´m not done packing yet!"

And now she´s running around like crazy all around her room packing everything up.

Love really does make an idiot out of you don´t you think? We have Amu here as an example.

--

--

--

**9 A.M Airport**

"Amu...be sure to bring us a souvenir from Japan ok!" One of her friends, Nat said to her while giving her a bone crushing hug.

"A-air!.."

"Hinamori! Get some manga from Japan for me!" Jacob, her manga and anime obsessed friend said to her in what he attempted but failed to be a meanencing manner.

"Yes, I already know that!"

"Amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...bring me pictures of hot guys ok!" Last but not least Joanne said to her. Seriously, her friend was crazy.

"Yes Joanne, I´ll even bring you one if I can."

"Amu...oh my little sparrow is traveling on her own Mama!" Her dad cried before jumping over to Amu and hugging her like no tomorrow.

"Papa, Amu is old enough to travel on her own. Take care ok honey. We´ll be waiting for you to return." Mama said as Papa finally released Amu.

"Onee-chan..." Ami said as she came forward. Ami had grwon a lot over these five years although she still had the same amount of energy as before.

"Yes Ami?"

"Try to bring me some Utau Hoshina cd´s from Japan ok?"

"Yes Ami," -sweatdrops-

_Passengers for flight 136 please head towards the gates. This is the last call._

"Well, I better go," Amu said as she gave everyone a last hug.

Walking over to the gate, she hands in her ticket and turns around to wave one more time and her family and friends and goes inside.

**Amu POV**

'In a few hours I´ll be there...'

I buckle my safety belt and a few minutes later I feel the plane taking off from the ground.

I lean my head back and smile.

'This is it...just wait for me a little longer Ikuto...'

--

--

--

--

Hours later--

The plane has finally landed and I head out of the plane. I run towards the luggage department and grab my things. I´m too excited to notice anything around me that I don´t even notice people staring at my hyperactiness. Oh well.

As I head out of the airport, door opening for me, I smile.

Japan hasn´t changed much! Oh lovely Japan.

"I´m finally back!" I say to myself as I keep smiling like an idiot and staring out at all of the Japanese citizens.

'I´m finally here Ikuto, I´m finally here...'

TBC...

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Yay! So that was chapter 8! Woot, woot! I hope you guys like it. Don´t forget to review, send in your opinions. Anonymous reviews are warmly accepted too.**

**(Mit-chan)- Nope, in chapter 10 Ikuto isn´t a part of Easter anymore. :D Easter broke down after the Embryo was found. So, yeah. It´s not Easter company anymore. I decided to call it "Tsukiyomi Comp." instead. How original of me! Lol. Oh yeah, and the company isn´t bad. :D**

**Also, I was wondering.**

**Do you guys want me to keep on posting spoilers for upcoming chapters or do you just want to wait until the actual chapter comes out? Well, tell me in your reviews.**

**See ya guys next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Love draws people to each other. No matter where you are, you can feel that other person´s presence. You chase after it and you are able to find them right then and there.

This is what´s happening to Amu right now and though she didn´t know, somewhere in the city Ikuto was feeling a pang in his heart.

Eyes suddenly wide, Ikuto could not quite decipher what the feeling was but yet he felt something was coming his way.

Amu without a moments hesitation took a taxi and headed towards the mall. She didn´t know why, she just did.

Getting off from the taxi and paying the driver she looked towards the plaza...

"Ikuto..."

She couldn´t believe her eyes...Ikuto was there. Her Ikuto...he was there. Just a few feet in front of her, his back towards her. Blue locks being blown by the wind, saphire eyes staring at the sky. Handsome...just as always. Presence shining...

Taking steps towards Ikuto...it was dreamlike. Finally, after all these years.

**Amu POV**

"Ikuto, I´m back.." those words automatically come out of my lips and you turn around to look at me.

"Amu?" You run towards me and I find myself being hugged and kissed to oblivion.

'I´m finally back in your arms...' and I smile at that thought.

Bliss sweet bliss...

**End POV**

The couple was ignorant to anything that surrounded them, only they existed at that moment. But...was this real? Was this really happening?

Ikuto suddenly broke the kiss and pulled Amu away from him.

"Wait...Amu? Aren´t you supposed to be in Paris? I´ve gone crazy waiting for you! I must be imagining things now..."

"Ikuto...you´re not imagining things," she smiled kindly, eyes shining, "I really am here. I came back..."

_"Amu..."_

And he was hugging her again, feeling her warmth spread to him, her soft hair, her gorgeous smile, her scent...it was back. It was back...she was back.

"Ikuto...I love you..."

Silence...

Ikuto´s eyes widened as he separated from her again and staring at her golden eyes as if searching for an answer.

Amu, slightly blushed, eyes sparkling...I love you...her face was screaming it.

"I love you too...I have...I still do...even after all these years...you´re finally back."

And they fell into silence again. Ikuto grabbed Amu´s hand and both looked down at them with a blush tainted on their cheeks.

The way their hands molded, it seemed almost perfect. His hand was slender, long fingers, soft texture but at the same time manly. Amu´s even slender hands, looked so fragile tangled with Ikuto´s. They fit perfectly...and the warmth. The warmth spreading through their hands was something out of the ordinary.

"Where are you staying?" he asked her.

"Uh...I´m staying at my old house..."

"Come on, I´ll take you. My car is near here."

"Wait, you have a car?"

Ikuto turned to look at Amu teasingly with a smirk on his face. God, that smirk...it hadn´t changed one bit. It was the same as always and yet it was unique. All rights reserved...

On the way to her house Amu couldn´t help to still feel a bit dazed even if she tried to act calmly.

"So..."

She turned around to look at Ikuto who was driving.

"So what?"

"What´s Paris like? I bet you had fun in Paris..."

She couldn´t see his face but she knew that a pained expression must have taken over his features.

"N-not really. Paris might be beautiful...but I didn´t enjoy it...I didn´t enjoy it because you weren´t there."

"Amu..."

"Ikuto, even after all these years only you were in my mind. I never dated anyone, never thought of anybody else but you. It´s you. You who have always been in my mind, in my heart, in my life...just you Ikuto."

And she turned to look out the car window so that Ikuto wouldn´t see her flushed face after the confession.

"I´m glad because that´s the same case with me."

And after that nothing seemed to matter anymore. She was going to enjoy the little time she had. She wouldn´t let a single minute go to waste. After all, she had been waiting to see Ikuto again.

Finally, Ikuto. Finally.

´I never want to leave you again. Let´s make these two weeks last forever...'

TBC...

--

--

--

--

Ok! So that was chapter 9...we´re so close to the end now! yay! Only chapter 10 and 11 left! Woot! Woot!

Sorry for the late update...I blame...oh darn it. I was procastinating. Hehe.

Review!

Oh right, if you didn´t like it...I´m sorry! It was overly cheesy but I couldn´t help myself! T.T


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Amu was running towards the fountain laughing and blushing, happiness evident in every cm of her face. Chasing her was none other than Ikuto who was laughing just like her. The chase continued for a while until he was able to capture her near a tree, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him, face buried in his chest.

Amu still slightly giggling hugged him back and after a while they just stood there. Hugging each other in silence, trying to make this joyful moment last forever.

It had been almost two weeks since Amu had arrived back in Japan...there were only two more days of her vacations but she tried not to think about it.

Having spent all of her time with Ikuto and some with her friends really was more than she could ever ask for. Although the thought of having to go back...it was still nagging in the back of her mind.

_"Amu.."_

"Yes Ikuto?" she said airily still hugging on to him.

"Are you coming to the concert tonight?"

"Of course...you know I will," and she smiled up at him.

Ikuto had become a famous violininst here in Japan and was recently starting to be recognized in other parts of the world. Tonight he would be giving a concert with Utau, concert to which Amu was invited of course.

Tonight she would tell him...tell him that she had to go back. Since she had arrived, she still hadn´t told him...

Amu suddenly sighed and Ikuto looked down at her with a surprised look.

"Why are you sighing eh? Most surely thinking about me..."

The last sentence seemed to be carried out with a double meaning...No. It was definetly carried out with a double meaning. That smirk...god that smirk just confirmed it.

"Pervert...I wasn´t thinking anything like that," she said burying her face in his chest again at an attempt to hide her blush.

"Mmm...whatever you say perverted Amu..." he grinned teasinly down at her strawberry pink hair.

"Argh! I´m telling you it wasn´t anything like that!"

And before they knew, the chasing had begun again after Amu had thrown a pinecone at Ikuto´s head.

--

--

--

Arriving back at her house later that day, she went up to her old room and looked for some clothes for tonight´s concert.

**Amu POV**

The blue dress or the red one? Gosh, I´ve been at this for more than an hour and still can´t make up my mind.

"Ikuto said to wear something nice...but its a concert! Who dresses up with super elegant clothes for a concert?" I said outloud

Really, this is stupid...but...ok! Fine! I´ll just wear the red one, after all. I look sexy in it if I do say so myself...and I do just to let you know.

I started dressing and just after I finished pulling up the zipper in my dress I heard a tap in the window.

Who could be knocking the darn window?

Batman? Harry Potter? Bill Nye The Science Guy?

Ikuto no duh.

So I finally open the window and he comes in and stares at me...a smile on his smile.

Wait! I know that smile! That perverted smile!

_"Hey there...Amu..." _

Wait, Ikuto wait! Keep your distance...you are coming too close for comfort...

"I like that dress on you..." and he steps closer...

"Y-yeah, thanks!" and I take a few steps back but he just keeps stepping forward until I am trapped between the wall and him.

Damn...

Is that lust I see in his eyes? Omg...Ikuto! We haven´t been this far yet...control yourself you hormonal driven sexy man!

"Ikuto...concert! We have to get to the concert!" I yelp in an attempt to make Ikuto snap back...

"We can skip it...I´d much rather spend my time with you..."

"Ikuto," I say sternly "We are going to that concert whether you want to or not. Now go wait downstairs."

I´m actually surprised he obeyed me. That´s what I call girl power...

30 Minutes later--

Amu finally came down the stairs, red dress hugging her curves, pink her shinning in the light and natural make-up on her angelical face.

Ikuto of course gawked at her for a moment, gaining a deep blush from Amu.

"Ok, let´s go. We have to get there early since I have to get ready."

The drive to the concert was accompanied by words like:

"Hot"

"Pervert"

"Amu..."

"Ikuto...quit staring."

Amu was surprised to see how many people were already waiting outside for the concert to start. Ikuto and her passed through a back door entrance where nobody luckily saw them

"I´ll go change...uh...I hope you like the concert," and he headed off.

Amu was left to stand backstage, VIP.

A few while later the concert started and Ikuto and Utau came on stage. Their fans screamed wildy, all of them jumping with joy at being able to see them perform live.

Ikuto, was wearing casual clothes. They fitted him perfectly as they looked elegant on him. Utau on the other hand was weaing a black dress. The part top was a corset and the bottom was a mid thigh length skirt.

The music started and the fans went even more wild. Utau´s singing echoing in every corner of the place, Ikuto´s violing giving vibes into everyone´s ears.

**Amu POV**

He looks so happy and at peace.

"Ikuto..." and my eyes start to water.

Tonight...tonight I have to tell you.

And he keeps on playing the violing, eyes closed, expression calm, blue locks dancing along.

And before I know it, the concert is over and we are again in his car.

"Where are we going Ikuto?"

"You´ll see..."

I didn´t expect it, I really didn´t.

"I thought the theme park had been brought down," I tell him as I stare around.

It was the same theme park at which me and Ikuto had once come alone at night. Nobody else was around but the lights and games were on.

"Yeah well, I managed to get it back with the help of my artistic influence." He grins at me.

"You sly cat,"

**End POV**

Ikuto grinned even more at Amu´s words.

"Come on," and he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the teacups.

"Wait, we´re too big to fit,"

"Just get in Amu,"

They talked and talked while spinning in the teacup, laughing was also taking place. After a few minutes the teacups stopped spinning and they got off, walked over to a tree and sat down.

Suddenly Ikuto became serious as he looked at Amu.

"Amu..."

"Yes Ikuto?"

"Stay with me forever..." He tells her and you can see the shock in her face.

"Ikuto...I have to go back to Paris in two days..." she says looking at the ground, not able to look at him in the eyes.

"What?" he says in disbelief as he stands up, "You´re kidding me right? You can´t go back! You just got back!"

"I only came here for two weeks...on vacations..."

"Why didn´t you tell me before?" His bangs are covering his eyes as he´s looking dejectedly at the ground.

"I wanted to tell you...but...I didn´t want you to feel like this!"

Amu stands up looking at Ikuto who is still staring at the ground.

"Ikuto..."

She struggled for words...What could she say?

"Come with me to Paris Ikuto, come with me."

"I´m sorry Amu, I can´t," and he turned his back to her.

"Why not? You´re a famous violinist! You can come to Paris to get yourself known over there!"

"I can´t...I...I also have to look over the company here." His back still towards her so she coouldn´t see his face.

"Ikuto...I...I don´t want to be separated again..."

"..."

"Ikuto, please. With you, with you...I want to be with you forever! I want you to be by my side! I want us to be! I want to be your wish, your fantasy, be your love...Ikuto...come with me. We can start there." She tried again.

"I can´t..."

"Ikuto..."

"I already said I can´t Amu!"

Tears clouded her sight and tears fell. She rans towards him and hugged him, her head against his back as hot tears dripped from her golden eyes and wet his shirt.

Ikuto lifted his sight towards the stars, hurt expression, melancholic eyes...

"Ikuto...I´ll be leaving in two days. 9 a.m airplane towards Paris. I´ll be waiting there for you if you decide to come..."

And silence rang again...

"We can´t let this end if it hasn´t even started..." she sighed into the night, still holding on to him.

The moon was above them, the stars looked down...

"I love you Ikuto..."

"...I love you too Amu."

TBC...

**--**

**--**

**--**

**DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DON´T WANT TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER (CH. 10, FINAL CH.) SPOILER:**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Amu POV-

I'm back in Paris...alone. Ikuto didn´t come after all...

And I stare out at the city from the gates in the airport. Everything is the same...nothing´s changed.

'Ikuto...' and my eyes start to sting with tears as I think his name...

--

--

--

--

--

Hello! Don´t kill me! Next chapter is the last chapter! I say...expect the unexpected...yeah! Um, I think that´s all I have to say...

Oh yeah, don´t forget to read the next chapter ok...you guys better read it!

I will update it tomorrow (July 22nd)

Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

**Ikuto POV**

In my hands I have a picture of Amu, she´s smiling and blushing and I´m by her side. We make a perfect couple yet we can´t be together for long...

We look happy here, Amu´s smile only adds beauty to the picture and I can´t help but notice that even I look content.

My source of happines, my source of comfort, my source of love. My source is Amu...

Amu, she´s going back to Paris again. I´m going to miss her, I´ll miss hugging her, I´ll miss kissing her, I´ll miss her hair in my face but most of all, I´ll miss her smile.

Amu...you´re going back...

She had barely told me this a few days ago and I have not seen Amu since then...

Loss of courage again...Paris again...

No, it won´t be the same again. I´m not going to her...I´m not. I won´t give myself another ilusion that we will some day be. No...I´m not going to you anymore Amu...

**End POV**

--

--

--

--

Ikuto was on the roof of Easter building, staring out at the stars as the cars below on the road made their way through traffic.

"How much longer are you planning to keep on staring at the sky Ikuto?"

He turned around to look at his sister, who unknown to him had made her way to the roof just a few minutes ago.

"I will be here as long as I want Utau,"

Silence...

No words were exchanged for a while, Utau taking a stand beside Ikuto while deep in thought, Ikuto resuming to gaze at the night sky.

"Are you really sure that you aren´t going to follow her?" She suddenly asked him, breaking the silence.

"...I can´t leave the company but most of all I can´t leave my career."

"But you can leave Amu huh? That´s nice..."

"I don´t need you to be lecturing me Utau. I´m old enough to make my own decisions,"

"But you´re too stupid to realize that they aren´t good ones!"

"Then what do you want me to do huh? Run like a love sick boy after Amu and let the hard work that my family has put into this company go to hell? You want me to leave the violin? You want me t-"

-SLAP-

A red mark formed on Ikuto´s right cheek, Utau´s hand still suspended in mid air.

"I want you to be happy..."

--

--

--

--

**Amu POV**

I have everything packed again, I´m all ready to go...a few more hours, that´s all I have.

Ikuto has not come to see me...and its my last night.

Are you not coming Ikuto? I do not blame you...I understand.

**End POV**

--7 a.m --Hinamori Residence

Amu ran down the stairs, fully dressed as she heard the doorbell ring.

Opening the door, she found all of her friends standing there, apparently to see her off.

"You guys..." Amu said

"Yo Hinamori!"

"Hi Hinamori-san,"

"Amu-chi! Yaya is here to see you off!"

"Amu-chan, don´t be depressed..."

"Amu-chan...balance balancing!"

The atmosphere seemed to lighten up after this as they started to laugh.

"Amu-chi! When you go back to Paris don´t forget to send me pictures..." said Yaya

"Amu-chan...you better not forget to come to my wedding." Said Rima

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Amu asked.

"Eh, no. We´re still deciding on that, we´ll inform you about it," Said Nagehiko.

"Guys! Don´t talk about wed-"

"Kukai! When will we get married?" asked Yaya as she clung onto Kukai´s arm.

Everyone laughed once again at the scene.

"Hinamori-san, would you like some Japanese tea before leaving for the airport?"

"Eh, no thanks...I don´t really want to consume anything right now..."

And the conversation went on for a while, and before they knew it, it was time for Amu to take a Taxi to the airport.

"See you guys," and she climbed in the Taxi.

Again she saw her friends waving her good-bye as the Taxi started moving but she decided not to cry this time.

She was an adult now, an adult who fully understood that you must stay strong at times like this.

--Airport 7:45 A.M

**Amu POV**

I finally arrived at the airport and am currently preparing myself, ticket in hand and ready to go. I sit down at a chair and look around the airport.

I see a mom and her son struggling to carry their luggage, a group of teens laughing and chatting, apparently excited about their trip.

I continue to keep looking around...I look left and right, up and down.

He´s not here...maybe he hasn´t arrived yet?

But will he come?

I take out a magazine and start reading but I´m not really putting attention to what it says.

Only one thing is on my mind right now...

Ikuto...

I imagine the scene.

_I am sitting here reading my magazine when I suddenly feel a strong pair of arms hugging me from beside. I turn to look around and see that its Ikuto, with a smile on his face and his luggage beside him_

_"Ready to go to Paris together Amu?" He asks me and I nod, too happy that he came._

_Suddenly they tell us to go to the gate, we hand in our tickets and walk in hand in hand._

_Paris awaits us..._

I give a sigh and look at my watch. _8:25 am._

I start to look around again but see no sign of Ikuto...

Moments pass some more and I check my watch again..._8: 35 am_

Ikuto..._8:45 am_

No, he has to come. I´m sure he´ll come.

_"All passenger to flight 173 please head towards the gates, this is the last call."_

I´m heart broken as I walk towards the gate and hand in my ticket. I look back before entering, deciding to make sure if Ikuto is coming...

He is not...

--

--

--

I sit down at my seat, 9C and lay my head back and close my eyes...

I fell a knot in my throat but I am not going to cry...I´m not.

And before I know it, silent tears are streaming down my face.

I buckle my belt after drying my tears, and try to go to sleep.

Maybe sleep will help me momentarily forget for a while...wil make me forget that I am going back alone.

--

--

--

I wake up just in time to feel the plane landing and everyone starts to take off their seat belts. I take off mine and walk towards the exit of the plane.

After picking up my luggage I make my ways towards the gates and it finally hits me.

I'm back in Paris...alone. Ikuto didn´t come after all...

And I stare out at the city from the gates in the airport. Everything is the same...nothing´s changed.

'Ikuto...' and my eyes start to sting with tears as I think his name...

The wind is blowing and the night is ruling over the city. Alone...I´m alone..

"We´ll always have Paris..."

That voice! I know that voice!

I turn around to see a bouquet of roses in front of me...behind those roses I see blue locks and saphire eyes.

"Ikuto..."

**End POV**

"Its my favorite line from the movie Casablanca," he explains to Amu

"B-but...how? How are you here? You weren´t at the airport!" she asks him in shock and looking at the roses in his hands.

"I actually went to the airport and saw you reading a magazine," he explained as he handed her the bouquet, "I was going to walk towards you but decided against it. So I went back to Easter and took one of the private planes and left for Paris. When I got here the first thing I did was check when your plane would arrive and then went to go buy you the roses. I got the chance to say one of my favorite lines and to be a romantic. It doesn´t hurt to be romantic once in a while you know."

"I-ikuto...you baka! I thought you wouldn´t come!"

He hugged her as new tears formed in her eyes.

"I won´t ever be seperated from you ever again..."

Taking Amu´s chin between his hands, he lifted up her tear stained faced and kissed her.

--Paris awaited them--

.:.:The End..._or is it?_:.:.

Read below for details...

--

--

--

--

--

--

Author´s Note: I´m so sorry that I barely uploaded today when I said that I would upload it yesterday! My internet crashed...it hates me!! T.T I was going to upload it yesterday but yeah...stupid internet.

My internet service is still not working actually so I´m at a Café Internet (my money! T.T) Who know when it will work again since they made an appointment to come check it this Friday.

Oh yes! I´m sorry if the ending wasn´t good...I´m really sorry!

Either way...

"The end...or is it?"

To explain: I might do a sequel to this story but I´m not really sure. If I do, it will most probably be rated M (O.O). I might not start it right now for the same reason that my internet is not working. But, I might, I might not. It depends on if you guys want a sequel or not.

Either way, thank you to all who have read my story and specially all of you who reviewed! I love you people! T.T

**Sillygurl1021: **Of course Ill let you draw a manga of this story! I was actually thinking about doing it but Im terrible at drawing. n.n I say go for it!

Results for this story:

Fanfiction under penname Psychedelic-dreams: 4392 hits

Crunchyroll under penname cristel91- 1502 views

Guardians Wish forum under penname cristel91-523 views


End file.
